


A Bolt of Black Lightning

by TheSuperWhoLockedAvengers



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Barry Allen, Bruce Wayne is Batman, CEO, Chance Meetings, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV Barry Allen, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12910800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSuperWhoLockedAvengers/pseuds/TheSuperWhoLockedAvengers
Summary: Barry Allen was working three jobs. Being a P.A. in training at Wayne Enterprises was one of them.Bruce Wayne is a greatly exaggerated man, but from all Barry can see is he is a sleep deprived, over worked, man in his early thirties.Maybe Bruce Wayne isn't as bad as the stories paint him to be.Maybe he's worse.That is when he starts digging too deep.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing. 
> 
> Feedback is welcome.

The buzz of adrenaline was still pumping through his veins, his head stuck in a slight high as he walked down the busy streets of Gotham. His earbuds sending a racket of music flooding into his ears and a giddy smile stretched on his lips. He had just caught his first perp. Successfully, with no complications.  
Barry Allen was proud of himself. It was a rare feeling.

He had finally gotten good, at his job. His non paying almost full time job. But an important one nonetheless.  
The never-ending crime in Gotham had to be put in check, and hey, with miraculous abilities such as his own, it'd be a shame to ignore it. 

Barry didn't always look at his ability as a positive gift sent from God. But as his Catholic father would say, he made it happen for a reason.  
Wether that reason was to torment Barry for a numerous amount of sins he had previously wracked up or to renew his faith in the supernatural, he did not know. 

What Barry did know, was that he was fast. Fast but still late for work at Wayne enterprises. 

It was one of his three jobs, this one only taking place on Monday, Wendsday, and Friday. He was a P.A. in training, the job paid well, but only after being there for two years could you get hired on full-time. He still had a month left before he could quit the other two jobs and become Mr. Wayne's full-time Personal Assistant. The job was daunting, but so far he has been the only one to last more than three months. He himself has seen a slew of young an older people trying to jump their way up into Mr. Wayne's bed, or business room. 

They have all failed, spectacularly so. They normally started out fairly normal but they always had a better than thou personality and it rubbed the other workers the wrong way. They didn't last long. 

Barry turned a sharp left and was soon greeted by the tall building that was Wayne enterprises. It was a sleek black tower that stabbed Gotham's skyline, covered in reflective dark windows. The entrance lobby had six Greek inspired columns carved from a white marble and the first story windows were lined with a gold trim. 

The build screamed 'hey! I have a lot of money!'. Barry wasn't going to lie, it intimated him some days. Much like today, when he wasn't yet in his proper work attire. 

His chin length hair and ratty hoodie didn't really cut it. Neither did his paint splattered pants and worn out Nike's. 

But the plastic bag with thank you printed out in a barge of letters and fonts contained his work clothes. A white button up, grey tie and matching slacks. He was sure he had some knock of Oxfords in his bag as well. At least Barry hoped he did. 

He had began gathering his hair into a tight man bun on top of his head, well what was long enough to anyways, and he quickly scammed his ID card with his free hand. 

He waved at the head of security, Benjamin, and darted to the restrooms. The cool lighting and the dazzling green walls and floors were distracting. 

But in a blink of an eye he had the door locked and was undressed, only to redress just as fast. 

No, he wasn't exaggerating, it only took him a blink of a normal human eye to dress. It was his miraculous ability.  
However he did take his time with the tie, last time he had almost strangled himself. How embarrassing would that be? Twenty-five year old Barry found accidentally strangled to death in a public toilet. Yeah, no thanks. 

He had a comb in the bag, and he took his hair back down and brushed half of it up into a bun and the rest hung down just past his ear. 

 

Barry at least looked like he tried. That's what really counted. He double checked his fly was up and his shirt was tucked in before leaving the bathroom. As he exited he handed Benjamin his plastic bag of not work clothes. He was the only on he could trust to not have those clothes thrown into the garbage can. 

 

Officially, he was only three minutes late, but it might as well been thirty. 

As soon as he arrived on the fifth floor Susan DeAndres was waiting for him. She was a surly middle aged woman with sleek blond hair and piercing brown eyes. Those same brown eyes were practically pinning him to the back of the elevator.

"Hello Ms. DeAndres, I'm so sorry-" 

The woman raised her hand and he abruptly shut his mouth. You did not talk over Susan. Mr. Wayne himself didn't talk over Susan. Well, not that he knew personally, he's never met Bruce Wayne. Just heard rumors and those rumors were very conflicting and most certainly exaggerated.

"Take these up to his office. Good luck. Do not do it again."

Soon the file she was carrying was in his arms, as well as a coffee in a warm cup. 

"His-? His office?"

She arched an eyebrow. "Time is wasting Mr. Allen." 

 

He only balked slightly as he felt his stomach lurch and he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. 

"Oh my god." He mumbled as he picked up his pace. One turn right two left and it was the door in the middle. Always knock. 

He's never actually been in the same room as Bruce Wayne. Just the rules have been drilled deeply in his head and engrained into his soul.

He cleared his throat and knocked three times. 

The door clicked. 

He walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

Barry wasn't sure what he was expecting. 

He wasn't sure if he was expecting the man to turn around, have a rich luxurious cat sitting on his lap and tell fired! As soon as he walked in. 

However what Barry Allen saw was the man look up tired from a pile of paperwork, looking drained, and pinched his eyebrows together. 

"You are not Susan." 

Barry clenched his teeth as he shook his head, possibly a little to quick. "No, no I'm not." He cleared his throat once more. "But, she- she wanted me to give you these."

The man arched his eyebrow. No doubt slightly bemused.   
He accepted the coffee first taking a sip of the scalding liquid, before even looking at the file. 

"Did she say what these are?" Mr. Wayne asked as he flipped it open. 

"No, no she did not." 

 

"Mhm. Okay. Thank you." And with that he was promptly ignored and waved away.

Barry Allen couldn't have bailed faster and still mange to keep his normal facade.   
His heart was practically sitting in his throat and he was certain his cheeks were tomatoes. 

In all honesty, he was expecting more. More wrath and fury that had been told about in the office break room that Barry tried not to listen to. And well he simply didn't linger in the break room. He wasn't very liked. Wealthy people could practically smell out those that weren't on there same page. 

However, Barry wasn't fired for accidentally dumping coffee on his chest or flinging the file into some important decor. So all and all it went okay. 

He slowed his pace as he rounded the final corner to Ms. DeAndres' office. The woman sat waiting, with her eyebrow raised as he entered. 

"Did you die?" 

Barry was taken of guard, "What? No, I am- I'm very much alive thank you." 

"Good. You will be delivering Mr. Wayne his coffee from now on. Most don't even get into his office before having a break down." She paused, shuffling a few papers before looking back up at him. "I assume you didn't stick you're foot in your mouth? If you did I'm sure Mr. Wayne would have emailed me your pink slip by now." 

Barry blinked. The walk back from his office had only taken a minute and twenty seven seconds. That fast and he could have been jobless. 

"Was that a test?" 

 

"Everything is a test Mr. Allen." She smiled. "Congratulations Barry. Welcome on full-time." 

 

He could only blink. "That's the first time you've called me by my first name, two, I thought I still had another few months before-?"

 

"Well, we figured you've been here this long. Might as well see if you could handle the big task itself."

Susan scanned her laptop quickly, the corners of her mouth turned up. "It seems he approved of you."

 

"But I didn't do anything."

 

She nodded. "Precisely. Mr. Wayne doesn't like small talk. He doesn't like idle chit chat. You did good Barry. "

 

He was still floored in all honesty. 

"Oh, alrighty then."

 

She glanced over at his smaller desk in the corner of the room.

"Those excel sheets are not going to type themselves."

 

He nodded. Time for work to really begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guy's have been sweet! I think I know what I'm doing now.   
> Feedback welcomed and encouraged

He sighed deeply as he rested in his favorite chair. He had to call and quit his two other jobs a few hours prior because Susan assured him he would have zero time for them as he transferred to a full time position. 

He was given a shiny new Wayne Tech phone, a sleek sliver rectangle with Bruce Wayne's private and office number as well as Susan's preprogrammed into it. He was in awe. 

She Susan had handed it to him with a sharp look. "Do not text or call me unless the world is ending. And please. Do not break it, try not to drop it until your case is finished. "

 

So he took his shiny new techie toy home and just stared at it.

His last phone was a 2009 BlackBerry that had deep scratches and a shattered screen. Barry wasn't sure if he was technologically competent enough for this phone.

It didn't have any buttons. 

But it did have a face scanner and a thumbprint activated password. Super high tech. 

His pale fingers were peeling at the faux leather of the arm rest as he stared at the glowing screen. Discarded pizza boxes sat in front of him and he was still feeling incredibly overwhelmed.

He had four weeks to figure out the ins and outs of being a full-time P.A. to Mr. Wayne before Susan was scheduled for her retirement. So no pressure. Glancing at the digital clock in the phone's home screen he saw that it was 3:21 a.m.

Barry huffed, he needed to go for a jog, a normal jog, one that he could feel burn in his muscles. 

He shoved his hands in the pockets of his black sweatpants and stood up and looked for his jacket. As he searched for the small blue square that was his mp3 player he was chugging the rest of his water. 

He found the outdated electronic and plugged his ear buds into it. He selected shuffle, and exited the dingy apartment complex. 

The heavy bass and equally heavy lyrics of Do Re Mi by BlackBear, flooded his ears. He would deny it, but he most defiantly timed his footfall by the beat of the song.

There were plenty of puddles to splash street water on his sweat pants, and the poorly illuminated streets were a great place to get mugged.   
Before his accident, Barry doubted he would even step outside at three in the morning. He was panting by the time he hit a mile mark, simply because his speedster running wasn't the same as forcing himself to go a human pace. It strained his muscles and he could feel the familiar burn of exercise pumping in his legs. 

He pulled out on earbud as he stretched, and exhaled deeply. He probably should be getting back. Barry had a recurring feeling of unease, and it wasn't fading even as he hovered near a street light. 

 

He began to fumble with the small mp3 player because it abruptly cut off, silence filling the air. Barry was distracted by the small box when the first blow hit the back of his head. 

Barry buckled and hit the pavement, before a standing up, to deliver a sharp right hook to his assailants jaw.   
His mp3 had been thrown across the street and shattered. The brute hadn't been expecting to get hit back because he stumbled back, but came back swinging with a switch blade. Barry didn't see it till it was too late and cut across the top of his bicep. Barry hissed and lurched forward with every intention of fucking this man up sixteen ways to Sunday when he was pushed out of the way. 

Barry stumbled backward and clutched his heavily bleeding arm. A dark figure had swept in and within a few short minutes the man was unconscious and propped up against the wall of the rundown building. 

"Are you hurt?" The deep voice took him off guard, and frankly so did the costume. 

"Yeah, but- but I'm fine-" 

 

"Let me get you to a hospital."

 

Barry's face flamed. "I can't- I can't."

 

The man behind the mask looked confused. "Why not?"

 

"I can't afford it. But thank you, have- have a nice evening." 

And with that Barry Allen took off in a sprint down the sidewalk.


	4. Chapter 4

Barry poured rubbing alcohol over the knife wound and hissed out loud as well as shouting a few expletives.   
The wound would be healed by morning, but it would still be tender. 

He took a wash rag and gently cleaned the blood away from his arm. How could have he been so careless that he didn't hear or see the man stalking him? How did he let himself get cut? 

He was the fastest man alive. He should be acting like it. He grabbed a cotton dressing pad and laid it on top of his injury and taped it down with some surgical tape. 

The flickering light bulb in his dingy bathroom made it hard to see, that and he was crying. He sniffed angrily and looked up to stop them from falling.   
Barry could have gotten himself killed tonight. He could have been another statistic in Gotham. 

He really needed to change neighborhoods. 

 

He slid on a clean shirt and finally crawled into bed. His day wasn't going to come to a stop because he was inconvenienced.   
He tried to ignore the raging nightmares that bound to come. 

 

The alarm clock began to go off at six a.m. the awful shrill noise pulled Barry from his restless sleep. A faint glow of light filtered through the newspaper that was plastered to the window rather than a curtain; and he stretched. He winced at the pain in his arm but stood up nonetheless. Barry ran his hands through his disheveled hair and over his face. His eyes were sore from crying last night and his head was stuck in a fog. 

His knees were also banged up from his tuffle with the pavement. He ran a brush through his hair and brushed his teeth when he entered the bathroom. 

The first aid kit was still out on the counter. He didn't stare at it for too long. 

He pulled his fancy new phone off its charger and noticed a few texts from Susan. 

 

Susan: Pick up Mr. Wayne's coffee 

She had attached a location that opened up to a map as he tapped it.

Susan: Don't be late

 

Barry quirked his lip up in a slight smile and pocketed the phone. With a blink of an eye he was dressed- save for the tie of course. And was ready to pick up the coffee. 

 

His phone chimed again. 

Susan: Swipe your I.D. at the credit card reader. It is also your company card. 

 

Barry arched his eyebrow. "Neato," and slipped the phone back into his pocket.   
The streets of Gotham were back to their usual hustle and bustle, but now it seemed different. To Barry almost everyone read as a threat. He wasn't as comfortable as he had been days prior. 

It wasn't foreign information that Gotham was dangerous. Hell, he fought those criminals. But for the first time, they attacked him. The person had no reason to, not really. He wasn't in costume and he wasn't in any bad turf. 

Barry was just existing and then he was attacked. It's hard to move past. 

Blinking his brown eyes to focus back on the world around him, he looked up at the menu. Susan had told him Mr. Wayne drinks black coffee with one shot of hazelnut and to grab a packet of sugar separate. Don't mix it. 

So that's what he ordered in this too expensive uptown coffee shop. The sleek grey and sharp edges were very modern but by all practical standards- boring.  
There was no art on the wall and the music was as generic as the color pattern. It had no defining character and Barry could wait to get out. 

 

It took another six minutes to walk to Wayne Enterprises, and he entered the building with a smile at Benjamin. Who returned it with a stiff wave. 

Barry entered the elevator and went up to his floor. Susan was waiting for him by the elevator doors like always.

"Good morning, should I take him his coffee now?"

 

"Yes Barry. We don't keep him waiting for coffee. He also wants to talk to you about something- I believe health insurance? I'm not entirely positive. He was a bit rumbly this morning." Susan pushed her eyebrows together, "Don't just stand there, get a move on!"

 

Barry quickly moved forward to the direction of Mr. Wayne's office, only considering the slight irony of filing for health insurance. 

He knocked the times.   
The door clicked and he let himself in. 

"Good morning Mr. Wayne." 

The man looked up from his laptop. 

"Mr. Allen, good morning to you. Please, sit. I need to go over a few things with you." 

Barry set the coffee down right in front of his boss who gratefully accepted the gift. He sipped on the coffee and clicked on the computer for a moment. 

"Ah yes. Mr. Barry Allen. Twenty Five years old, you've been with us for a year and ten months, is that correct?"

 

Barry nodded. "Yes,"

Mr. Wayne only glanced up at him for a brief moment. "Mhm." He took another sip. "You're the longest P.A. in training to stay. Why is that?"

 

Barry furrowed his eyebrows. "Pardon?"

"Why-" Mr. Wayne shut his laptop. "Have you stayed? What are you after?"

 

Barry arched an eyebrow. "A job with benefits, such as a dental plan and maybe a retirement plan would be nice. But mostly it's because I'm a very determined person Mr. Wayne. I don't like to give up so easily."

 

The the man let his lip pull up in a slight smile. His eyes twinkling with an unknown emotion.  
"Well, let's get those benefits set up."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry is attracted to Mr. Wayne and his intenseness,
> 
> Feedback welcomed <3

Barry watched Mr. Wayne as he talked, he kept finding himself distracted. One factor was he didn't sleep well last night, another being Mr. Wayne was an attractive man.   
He was a little on the gruff and tuff side, that much Barry could tell. But he was nice enough. He was also nice on the eyes. A hint of stubble clung to his sharp jaw. His dark eyes were tired, but no less calculating than the first time he saw them. 

"-and does that sound correct to you, Mr. Allen?" 

 

Barry blinked, "Yes, uh yes sir. Sounds great." He pushed some loose hair out of his face. 

"Alright. You're healthcare plan was successful in set up. I'll see to it you get your insurance card in the mail." Barry knew damn well, Mr. Wayne knew he had been to distracted to pay any attention. He could see it in his face. 

"Thank you Mr. Wayne, is there anything else you need?"   
Barry stood and straightened his sleeve cuffs. 

"No, that is all, thank you." And he was dismissed. 

Barry left the room and he was stopped by Mr. Wayne's voice. 

"How's your arm?" 

 

Barry pinched his eyebrows together, "Excuse me?"

Mr. Wayne gestured to Barry's right arm. "You were holding it strange, and I can see the bandage. What happened?"

 

Barry looked down. "I got jumped last night. I went for a run. Wrong time, wrong place I guess."

Mr. Wayne made a contemplative noise.

"Be careful Mr. Allen. All kinds of atrocities happen in Gotham." Mr. Wayne stood up, grabbing a file and handing it to Barry. The sudden movement and closeness made Barry take a slight step back. "Stay inside after dark." The sudden turn of the conversation almost had him reeling. Mr. Wayne was so close he could hear his calm breathing.

 

Barry nodded, a jerky movement. "Yes sir." He gripped the manilla folder and held it tightly. 

Mr. Wayne took a step back to let Barry exist. 

 

Barry could feel his heart pounding in his chest, and leaping in his throat. He could hardly focus on walking, he was so discontented and confused. Mr. Wayne was a very intense man. 

That wasn't such a bad thing.

 

Barry glanced down at the file, it was labeled for Susan, so he would drop it off at her desk, but first he stopped by the break room to grab him a bottle of water because he was sure he was going to hyperventilate. 

Barry doesn't do intense conversations. One, because they turned him on past repair; two, he felt utterly captivated and helpless. He twisted the cap off the plastic bottle and stared at the cork board. Pinned to it was all kinds of notes and reminders. One being the company Christmas gala. All faculty members were invited, it was taking place at some fancy hotel in the heart of Gotham. 

Barry most likely couldn't afford the air in that place. 

He sighed and still took a picture of the invitation. He could torture himself over going, then ultimately deciding against it. 

He pocketed the phone again and meandered his was back to the office, water bottle in hand and heart rate back to normal. 

Susan arched her eyebrow. "Everything went well I assume?"

 

"I'm sure you would already know if it didn't." Barry set the file on her desk and tied his hair back. 

"He's really not too bad. I don't understand why people speak so badly of him."

 

Susan shook her head, her pristine blond hair moving with her. "He is a sharp witted man, he knows what he wants, and how to get it. People hate him because of it."

 

"Jealousy?" Barry took a swing of the cold water. 

 

Susan let her lips turn up slightly. "Something of that nature, Yes."

 

Barry hummed an agreement and sat down. Today had gotten off to an interesting start.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Barry....

Barry stopped by the small grocery store on his way home around six o'clock, he just needed to pick up a loaf of bread and some deli meat. Probably turkey and maybe some salami. 

As he was browsing his low quality options, not yet deciding to go with the name brand or risk terrible quality with the generic he heard shouting. 

He turned his head to quickly see what the commotion was about. A thug was pointing a gun at the cashier, an old woman, and he was screaming at her to open the register. 

Barry let out a long suffering sigh. But he nonetheless pulled his hood above his face, letting it cast a shadow on his features. He set the hand held cart of lunchmeat down before everything went in slow motion. 

Barry had darted forward to the man, pulled his pants down around his ankles, snatched the gun, placed it in the old woman's hands, and resumed his normal pace to watch the events unfold. 

The man immediately moved to hide his not so impressive crotch and the old woman stared him down with gun until the Gotham city police arrived, most likely due to the cashier panic button. 

*

"That was something wasn't it?" He asked the lady as she rang up the food. 

"Yes, it certainly was- it was like suddenly there was a gun in my hands- I- I don't remember reaching for it."

Barry shrugged as he pulled a few wrinkled bills out of his wallet. "Adrenaline does crazy stuff to the brain. But it ended well, and that's the important thing."

 

The woman smiled, her crows feet wrinkling even more towards her eyes. "It is. It's like it happened in a flash."

 

"Yeah, exactly like a flash." Barry smiled. "Well, have a great day!" 

"You too hon. Get home safe."

 

Barry gave a slight wave and began his walk home. The streets were packed with rush hour hustle and bustle, and Barry made it home around seven o'clock.   
He slouched deeply into his chair. He was exhausted, in every way. 

It wouldn't make him too much of a lame person to turn in this early, would it?

Barry yawned and stretched, muscles still aching with restlessness. Barry couldn't care if his reputation was going take a hit, he was going to bed early.

Right after he showered of course.

Barry slowly got up out of his chair, before zipping to his bathroom and flicking on the terrible light. The cracked linoleum was rough against his feet, but it didn't matter because he quickly darted into the shower, after stripping off his clothes.

He turned on the steaming water, it always came out blasting hot before it would turn freezing in seven minutes. 

He let the steam, soothe his soreness before washing himself and his hair. 

With the privacy of his own shower he couldn't but help dart back to this morning. Mr. Wayne standing right in front of him, his deep voice giving him an intense warning. Barry could only imagine if he had kept coming closer until Barry was backed into a wall.   
Barry could feel himself getting slightly hard, when the water temperature dropped suddenly causing him to yelp and swear a stream of curses.

 

His erection had quickly been killed by the frigid waters and he fumbled to turn the water off. 

"Shit," he quickly towel dried himself off before getting dressed in his bedroom. He supposed that's what he gets for having raunchy thoughts about his boss. A cold ass shower. 

Barry yawned and crawled into his bed, pulling his blankets over his ears.


	7. Chapter 7

"Good morning Mr. Wayne."

Barry set the coffee down on his desk the man looked like he had almost fell asleep on his desk. 

"Are you alright?" Barry asked cautiously, as he looked the man over. Mr. Wayne was sporting a not so flattering black eye. 

He pinched his eyebrows together and ran a light hand over his black eye. "Oh- I fell into my dresser last night."

Barry winced. "Would you like me to get you some ice? You don't want it to swell, then- then it'll take longer to heal." 

Mr. Wayne looked like he was about to protest, but then sighed. "That would be nice, thank you."

 

"Alright, just give me a moment." Barry ducked out of the office, and into the breakroom and found a Ziploc bag and filled it up with some ice. He wrapped it in paper towels and headed back to the office. 

Mr. Wayne accepted the ice pack holding it to his eye.   
"Don't press to hard-" He adjusted Mr. Wayne's hand. "Yeah, there we go. Black eyes don't need any pressure. Just ice." Barry quickly took his hand away, not wanting to linger and make it weird. 

 

"Thank you."

 

"You're welcome sir, anything you need for right now?"

 

Mr. Wayne, using his free hand, handed him a stack of papers. "Make a copy of each of these, and bring them to Susan and the originals back to me." Barry accepted the papers, "That's all Mr. Allen. Thank you for the ice."

"No problem sir." Barry pushed his hair back before walking out of the room. Once the door shut behind him he let out a sigh. 

He touched Mr. Wayne's hand. He fucking touched his hand. 

Barry shook his head slight before walking down the hall to the copy room. The honest to God last thing he needed was to be developing a stupid crush on his stupid boss. 

He began to lay the papers on the copying machine when he heard the click of heels behind him.

"Ah you must be Barry," the voice purred from behind him. It was a woman, in her late twenties no doubt, with curled black hair. 

"Yes?" 

She came up next to him and touched his shoulder. Barry flinched away. "Don't touch me please." 

She arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow and let out a laugh that sounded as fake as her eyelashes. 

"It's just a touch on the shoulder Barry, I'm not going to do anything-" she leaned close to his face. Barry took a step back. "- unless you want me to-" 

"Leave me alone. I'm not interested." Barry turned his head away quickly to press a button on the copier.

She obviously didn't catch the hint and ran her hand down his arm. "I'm sure you are-"

 

At that moment Barry jerked his arm back and a voice echoed from the doorway. "What's going on?" Mr. Wayne was standing in the doorway with a single paper, and a stern expression written on his face. 

The woman leaned back. "Nothing-" 

"Ms. Andrews I was not speaking to you. You may wait in the hallway in front of my office." 

The woman blanched and scurried out of the room. Leaving Barry to fidget with his cuffs on his sleeves.   
"You forgot this paper. " Mr. Wayne handed him the sheet of paper. 

"Thanks,"

 

Mr. Wayne crossed his arms. "What did she do?"

"She, it was nothing-"

"Barry, I will see it on the cameras. I want to hear it from you."

He sighed. "She kept touching me, I told her to go away and she wouldn't take a hint." Barry ran his hand through his hair. He hated being put on the spot. Especially after being so uncomfortable. 

"Thank you Mr. Allen. It'll get taken care of."


	8. Chapter 8

Barry laid on his mattress staring at the ceiling. City lights casting a blue and red glow on his otherwise dark room, dancing off his mirror. A small stream of music reverberated throughout the room, it was from a small indie band that Barry couldn't remember the name of. 

He rolled his head over to look at digital alarm clock, the red numbers declared it two in the morning. Barry rolled back over to stare at the ceiling once more. He was unable to sleep. He couldn't shut his mind off. 

He was irked and uncomfortable. He couldn't stop thinking about how the woman thought putting her hands on him was okay. Her sickly sweet voice that crawled over his skin and left him a feeling of unavoidable dread. He felt trapped.

It wasn't the first time it had happened either.

Brief thoughts of an ex-boyfriend whom wound up in jail and soon six feet under, floated through his mind. 

Barry rubbed his face and rolled over. He just needed to get some sleep. 

 

Sleep didn't come easy.   
He tossed and turned, trying to get his mind to shut off for more than thirty minute intervals.   
He grumbled when he heard his alarm go off. However, it was a Saturday morning. He didn't go in until eleven. 

Barry blinked his eyes, getting them to refocus on the work around him. 

He clambered into the shower and let the hot water roll off his skin. Steam filled the air and he inhaled it deeply.   
Barry was tired, almost perpetually so. 

He grimaced as he stepped out of the shower. The cut on his arm still twinged. It must have been insanely deep for it to still hurt. 

Barry sighed and raked a comb through his hair and brushed his teeth. Today would be a long day.   
And it's only gotten started.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! My tablet died on me for a little bit, but it's alive again. Chapters will commence!  
> Feedback welcomed and adored <3

Barry had just finished his breakfast when his phone had begun chiming. He picked it up to see Susan had sent him a few texts letting him know she wasn't going to be there, and to go into Mr. Wayne's office first thing. 

Barry stared at the screen for a few moments before typing a simple reply.  
He was going to have to deal with lots of paper work and HR. He could feel it, deep in his soul. 

He stood and rinsed his bowl in the sink, letting it sit with the water inside, before leaving the kitchen to get dressed. 

 

The weather had dropped significantly overnight, to where little flurries of ice had begun to fall from the sky.   
Barry slipped on his thick wool trenchoat over his button up. He found a scarf to replace his tie. 

Leaving his hair down he left his apartment and headed down stairs. 

As soon as he left the apartment building, the icy air nipped at his nose and ears. Barry wrinkled his nose and trudged on. The streets seemed emptier than usual, the Gotham hustle and bustle was quieted due to the snow. 

People who were still out, quickly marched on the sidewalks, on a mission with no time to waste. Barry shoved his hands in his pockets, the cold finally chilling them too much. 

He slipped into the upscale coffee shop and made his regular order for Mr.Wayne and then ordered a hot chocolate for himself. He hoped the warm drink would bring him some comfort and quiet his racing mind. Once the drinks were in his hands, he glanced despairingly out the window; wanting the sun to peak out from the snow clouds. 

 

He grimaced as the cold air seemed to slap him in the face as he went back out on the sidewalk. 

Wayne Enterprises was just around the corner. He could make it and not freeze. 

 

*

 

Once he was at Mr. Wayne's door he knocked and waited for the door to click. 

And he waited. 

And waited. 

The door finally clicked open, once Barry decided to slide his key. He knows he's not normally allowed to do that, simply because Mr. Wayne preferred knocking.

Barry slowly opened the door. And he stepped inside. 

He didn't see Mr. Wayne until he walked around the desk and found him passed out in the floor.   
Barry yelped and dropped the drinks as he dove to the floor to check his breathing. 

"Mr. Wayne? Can you hear me?" He touched his shoulder and felt him come to. 

 

"Wh-hat?" The man slurred as he tried to stand. "'M fine, I just-" he stumbled back down. 

Barry knew he wasn't drunk, but he sounded hurt. Like he'd been busted up pretty good. 

"I'm calling an ambulance. Stay awake Mr. Wayne." Barry propped him up against the wall as he dug his phone out of his pocket. 

He got the operator on the phone and rattled of the address all while keeping Mr. Wayne from slouching over and falling asleep. His face was bruised and his lip was busted and his black was not any better. 

"Now I know, this was not a dresser." Barry mumbled as he snapped his fingers under Mr. Wayne's nose to keep him awake. "Do not fall asleep." 

 

"Mhm,"

Barry hated to jostle Mr. Wayne in case there was internal damage, but he needed to get him in the elevator.   
Barry glanced out the office door, which was slung wide open. He had a good chance of not getting seen bolting into the elevator, it'd be easier than dragging him like a normal person. 

"Mr. Wayne, hold on. Try not to puke on me, please." 

Barry quickly scooped Mr. Wayne up and took off as a streak into the elevator Mr. Wayne slung bridal style in his arms. He was kind of glad his boss was out of it. It'd simply be too hard to explain any other way. 

Barry gently set him down, helping him to his feet as the elevator dinged to the ground floor. 

Paramedics had swarmed the entrance and soon swarmed him as they saw Mr. Wayne.

And that's how Barry wound up riding in the ambulance with Mr.Wayne.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note,
> 
> Barry has a mild panic attack. It's not huge, and it's not glorified. 
> 
> Before and after the "***" is where it is.

The ambulance was cramped. Barry was huddled in a corner close to Mr. Wayne (Everything was close to him, the ambulance was tiny) and the paramedics were rushing around him keeping him stable. He had an oxygen tank, and IV fluids for dehydration already being pumped into his system. 

Barry was feeling overwhelmed and quite frankly he wasn't handling it to well. He couldn't stay tuned into the real world, he kept dissociating, his eyes focusing intensely on one object while his ears were assaulted with alarms, tinny yells, and the siren. Barry kept trying to keep himself grounded. He didn't intend to wind up in the ambulance, he kind of got swept into the action and wound up there. 

He could feel the The ambulance was cramped. Barry was huddled in a corner close to Mr. Wayne (Everything was close to him, the ambulance was tiny) and the paramedics were rushing around him keeping him stable. He had an oxygen tank, and IV fluids for dehydration already being pumped into his system. 

Barry was feeling overwhelmed and quite frankly he wasn't handling it to well. He couldn't stay tuned into the real world, he kept dissociating, his eyes focusing intensely on one object while his ears were assaulted with alarms, tinny yells, and the siren. Barry kept trying to keep himself grounded. He didn't intend to wind up in the ambulance, he kind of got swept into the action and wound up there. 

He could feel the anxiety swirl and churn in his stomach, he could only hope he was okay. Mr. Wayne kept waking up and passing out again, he had multiple stab wounds to his torso and his forearm had a break in it. Barry didn't know what happened to Mr. Wayne, it wasn't your typical mugging. 

Why would he have come back to work?

Was this a normal for him?

Why? 

 

Barry closed his eyes and tried to block everything thing out. Every now and then the ambulance would jostle and Barry's heart would leap thinking that that would be what does Mr.Wayne in. 

The vehicle finally rolled to a stop, the brakes squealing and the doors where thrown open. Mr. Wayne was rolled out of the ambulance and Barry quickly followed.   
***

He was sat in the waiting room on the third level and just sat. The sudden quiet from the chaos had his brain reeling. The stark white of the floors and walls seemed blinding. It smelled of rubbing alcohol and antiseptic. Bleach and a few other cleaners invaded his nostrils. 

He exhaled deeply and leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. 

Barry tried counting but he could feel an anxiety attack building. 

He hated hospitals. He couldn't stand them. 

He had been admitted to one, too many times to ever be comfortable in one. 

Barry clenched his jaw as his knee bounced. 

Barry remembered his phone and the pair of headphones he had purchased a day prior and quickly fumbled with it and turned on some music. 

He plugged the ear buds in and out them him his ears. Clam rifts of music flooded his ears and he could feel himself relax. Barry inhaled deeply and pocketed his phone. Ear buds still in. 

 

***

 

Two hours had passed before Barry had seen a doctor. 

"Mr. Allen?" 

Barry lifted his head up, taking out an ear bud, and he stood.   
"Mr. Wayne is stable, and he had asked for you. Would you be willing to see him?" The female doctor had asked, looking up from the clipboard.

Barry nodded, "Yes of course."

The doctor nodded. "Please, follow me." 

 

Barry followed the woman down the winding corridors of the hospital. Nurses and doctors alike were running and pacing the halls. Patients had filled the rooms, it was packed to say the least. 

The doctor stoped at a room, the door already opened. 

"Mr. Wayne, Mr. Allen is here to see you." 

Barry quietly thanked the doctor and entered the room. 

 

"You wanted to see me?"

 

Mr. Wayne turned his head sideways to look at him. "I wanted to say thank you."

Barry stopped and rubbed the back of his head. "Ah- you're welcome- I- I did what anyone would have done, really." 

 

"No, you didn't Barry." Barry felt his heart jolt at the sudden serious tone. Mr. Wayne gently shook his head. 

Barry shuffled, "I didn't?"

 

"No- you got me to the elevator- you kept me awake." Mr. Wayne glanced down then back at Barry. "You kept me alive."

Barry felt a little heat rise to his cheeks, he never did to well when people brought up his heroics. "Its no big deal Mr. Wayne..."

 

"It is." A pause. "Call me Bruce. You've earned it."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys, feedback as always is cherished and encouraged.
> 
> Updates might becoming slower due to personal reasons, holidays, and family illness. Bare with me guys.

Barry left Mr. Wayne- Bruce, rather, shortly after their discussion. He had asked that Barry bring him some coffee tomorrow, because hospital coffee was disgusting no matter how much money he donated. 

Barry had agreed, and left finally deciding he couldn't sit in the hospital any longer. Barry stopped at a takeout place on the way home, picking up a carton of rice and chicken. 

The container was warm in his hands as he walked down the streets. Barry was dismissed until Bruce was back and running around, he was assured he was getting paid even after he said it wasn't necessary. 

Barry slouch ed down on his couch and began shoveling the food in his mouth with the plastic fork. It was only about four p.m. so Barry actually had some down time for once. 

He flipped through the channels on his may or may not be pirated cable, and selected a teen drama that he was behind on. He had a soft spot for the dramatized romances and unrealistic social lives of the teens played by actors in their twenty somethings. The intro music cued in and he propped his feet up on the coffee table and set the now empty container down on the spot next to him.

Barry stretched out and grabbed the blanket closest to him and quickly fell asleep. 

 

Barry woke up around nine in the afternoon. His free time had disappeared and he had gotten some decent sleep. 

Barry stretched and stood up, heading to the shower. As he rinsed he could hear his phone going off. He quickly slipped out of the shower and wrapped his towel around his waist and answered the phone. Barry almost jumped backwards when he realized the phone call was not a phone call but rather a face time call. So his boss just got a complete view of his naked chest. 

"Oh my god! -I- uh- I'm so-sorry, Jeez-" Barry fumbled with the phone to hold it face level, Bruce looked extraordinary awkward, and his towel fell down. 

"Ahem-I should have just called-I'm sorry." 

 

Barry blanched when he realized there was no way for him to pick the towel back up with only one hand and try to maintain some semblance of dignity. 

"No- no, it's okay." Barry stammered and pushed the hair out of his face. Bruce nodded, his face was still looking rather beat up. Barry could only hope they had looked at his eye to make sure no permanent damage had happened. 

"Moving on, I called because I wanted to know if you RSVP-ing the Christmas party at the Wayne Manor or not." 

 

Barry couldn't help but falter, this man was always on work mode. Even admitted into the hospital. 

"Bruce- if I may- why are you working? Why are you not asleep?" He saw Bruce tilt his head sideways, in annoyance no doubt hearing this argument a million times. 

"I work it's what I do-"

 

"No recuperating is what you need to do. Don't make me come up there and- and take your laptop and phone away. I will." Barry cleared his throat, very aware of how naked he was in the middle of his living room when the heat turned off. "I didn't save you just for you to not rest."

 

Without missing a beat Bruce arched his eyebrow. "So is that a no on the RSVP?"

 

Barry tilted his head. "Now that's-that's not what I said." He pushed the wet hair out of his face. "Besides I thought it was at a hotel?" 

 

"Ah no, that is a company party. The one at the Wayne Manor is different I assure you, it's invitation only and it should have arrived in your mail, by-" Barry watched as Bruce moved off screen and clicked a few times. "Yesterday."

 

"Well I haven't checked my mail. Been a bit busy."

 

Bruce laughed- which quickly turned into a cough that had him concerned. 

"Right-" he wheeled. "How could I forget." Barry waited because it seemed like he had something else to say. 

"So yes? No?" 

 

"Ah-" 

 

"Time is wasting Mr. Allen."

 

"My name is Barry. Mr. Allen is my father. And yes, I will be there."

 

Bruce gave him a smile that almost looked pained. "Of course Barry. See you tomorrow."

 

"Goodnight. Get some rest. Don't die."

 

The face chat ended with the sound of Bruce laughing.

 

Barry quickly decided to go put some clothes on.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeyyyy.
> 
> We progress forward! God I love writing these two.

The elevator dinged and Barry stepped out of it while a few more people hustled in. It was full of people today, the hospital. As he walked by with coffee in his hands, he glanced at people slouched against the wall mumbling prayers under their breath. A woman's eyes were closed tight and she had mascara tracks on her cheeks as she shook with quiet sobs. 

Barry felt his heart fall, and he walked faster. He reminded himself he needed to include a few others in tonight's service.

Barry was Catholic, he had always been one. The idea of praying for guidance appealed to him. It gave him hope. He didn't attend mass every week, or even on a regular basis. But when he felt lost or worried that's where he went, churches offered him comfort. 

Bruce had him concerned. Barry had gotten slightly fond of the man, and to have him snatched away by the angel of death seemed a cruel fate. 

Barry knew he was being slightly dramatic, due to Bruce's decent recovery so far. But Barry knew all about false hope. 

 

As Barry approached the room he fixed his wild hair and entered the room with a knock. 

"Come on in." 

 

Barry shut the door behind him and strode over to the bed. Bruce was typing on his laptop, but then quietly shut the lid and set it on the bedside tray. 

 

"Good morning," Bruce accepted the coffee cup and greeting with a tight lipped smile. 

"Morning, thank you." 

Barry hovered awkwardly before Bruce told him to sit.   
"How's the WiFi here?" 

 

Bruce furrowed his eyebrows and scoffed over his coffee. "Terrible." He took a sip of the warm liquid. "I tried to send a pdf document to Susan and it took fifteen minutes."

 

Barry leaned on his elbow. "Tragic." 

 

He saw amusement in Bruce's brown eyes as he gave him a sideways look. 

"Do you know they don't want me moving for a week?" Barry noticed that it was first that Bruce was talking this much or this loose with his emotions. Probably pain killers. "Its unbelievable. I cannot not, do nothing." 

 

Barry grimaced. "Well, Mr. Wayne- Bruce, you need your rest." 

 

The CEO let out a long suffering sigh as he laid back some. "It's bullshit." He rolled his head over to Barry before taking another sip of his coffee. "It's bullshit Barry."

 

Barry stifled a laugh. "I'm sorry."

 

There was a knock at the door and Barry sat up some. 

"Come in!" Bruce yelled. 

 

The door opened and shut quickly before Barry saw an older man step into the room.

"Alfred, hello, Barry this Alfred-" Bruce made a vague hand gesture, "Alfred this is Barry."

 

Bruce pinched his eyebrows together. "Alfred is my-" Bruce sat in silence for a moment. "What are you to me it's so confusing."

 

Barry snorted, he was really trying not to laugh but he couldn't help it.

"I'm his butler," the man said slight stiffly. "But I'm beginning to think I should change my title to nanny." 

 

Now that had Bruce rolling. He was laughing until he coughed. 

Alfred looked at Barry with a long suffering stare and huff.   
"You must be Mr. Allen. Bruce told me all about your rescue." His calculating stare was only slightly intimidating. Slightly. "Thank you." 

 

Bruce had finally calmed down within a few seconds. 

"Ugh- my everything hurts." Bruce groaned. 

 

"Don't go getting yourself stabbed in dark alleys and you won't be so sore ." Alfred quipped as he sat down on the other side of Bruce. 

"It really wasn't my fault." Bruce defended sounding like a scolded child. 

 

"Mhm." 

 

Barry smiled at the pair. They were a funny bunch. Alfred seemed to care a lot about Bruce and Bruce valued the butler to talk so comfortably around him. 

It made him feel slightly left out, but he was just the assistant. 

Barry stood. "Alrighty I-I will let you two catch up." 

 

Bruce turned from his side conversation with Alfred.   
"What no- stay it's incredibly boring and the nurse doesn't like me."

Barry grinned slightly. "Okay."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bbbaacckk
> 
> Here's an angsty Barry.

Barry sat in the back right row of pews in the church. It was after hours and the prayer candles cast a warm glow across the simultaneously vast and cramped walls. The stained glass windows let in the Gotham city lights in a haunting glow with dancing shadows creeping along the walls and red carpets.   
His glass rosary beads were wrapped tight in his hands. He didn't wear them anymore. Their cold presence weighed him down to his bones, familiar yet far too heavy. Barry tilted his head before he crossed himself and let himself divulge in the quiet of the room. 

He launched himself into silent prayer, the words never fell past his lips. The only one that ever would was amen. 

He prayed for the people in the hospital whose loved ones were on the operating table, those whose loved ones were taking there last breaths, and he prayed for Mr. Wayne, whom he hoped made a full recovery.

He almost felt selfish wanting him to get better so quickly. 

Barry chided himself mentally as he looked up in the room. The once warm red light of the candles and stained glass now felt much more dangerous. Ominous and wrong.

Barry didn't belong here. A sinful creature like himself- he shook his head and quickly unraveled the beads off his hands, tossing them in his bag. 

He rubbed his face and leaned back in the old wooden pew. It creaked in loud protest, disrupting the solemn atmosphere. He went his lips as he cast his gaze to the ceiling. The wooden beams were painted white and their paint was flaking away. 

He didn't know when he felt the tears wet his eyes and tangled his lashes, but the arrived. He wiped them away with haste, and glanced at his palms. He had pressed so hard with the beads they left indentations. Barry ground his teeth and set his jaw.

He had no reason to cry but here he was. 

 

He quickly zipped his backpack. He placed a few dollars in the donation bin by the doors, and slipped back into the loud streets of Gotham.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there lovelies, this chapter is a little slow but there's Bruce aNd Barry with a sprinkle of Alfred.   
> Also, the Alfred I have in my mind is Alfred from the Gotham series, he is just hilarious and so sassy I love him. So imagine him as you please but that's who he is to me. 
> 
> As always comment your thoughts on the chapter.   
> <3

"Bruce your coffee, Alfred- I apologize but I picked you up both a coffee and- And a tea." Barry set the drinks down in front of their respective person's. "I wasn't sure which- which one."

Barry felt tongue tied and nervous. 

"I don't bite Mr. Allen, both it quite alright. I'm not too picky about caffeinated beverages."

He rubbed the back of his neck and tried to ignore the heavy weight of Bruce's eyes staring at him. Well perhaps staring was the wrong word, since it was not judgmental or in awe, but rather observing his actions.

"How are you doing Bruce?" 

 

"I'm better." He paused as he took a sip of his coffee. "Less pain medication in my system I think."

 

Alfred scoffed from above his coffee cup. "A pity really."

Barry felt his own lips twist up in a fond smirk while the events of the previous day flitted through his memory.  
Bruce rolled those dark brown eyes and sipped his warm drink.

"Any news from the doctors?" Barry dusted the seat off before he sat on the plastic chair with a fake wood trim. 

 

Bruce shrugged only slightly before speaking. "There not sure when they are letting me go. A few said another week and another suggested a month."

"The poor staff..." Alfred mumbled as he stirred sugar into the cup. 

Barry shifted his weight in the chair. "Well, the- the most important thing is that you get completely recovered." 

 

Bruce sighed through his nose, but made no protest. 

 

Alfred wiped his mouth with a paper napkin. "He is right Bruce. You work too much. Stress doesn't let your body heal properly."

 

"I know, Alfred."

 

"Then act like it, and take Mr. Allen's advice. He's a smart lad."

Bruce glanced over to Barry causing his face to feel warm.   
"He is."

 

Alfred picked up his coat. "Well I must see to the manor. Making sure it hasn't fallen into shambles or succumbed to anarchy and all that." He slid his jacket on.

"Mr. Allen, I can count on you to keep this one out of trouble yes?" 

 

Barry nodded, fighting off another smile. "Of course."

 

"Alrighty then lads. I'm off, I'll check in later this evening."  
And with a final wave Alfred was out the door. 

Barry sat, fidgeting with the paper label on his drink. The almost silence, occupied with hums, beeps, and buzzes of the medical equipment, soon grew almost uncomfortable. 

"Alfred is nice. I like him," Barry brushed his hair back. 

 

Bruce quirked his lips up in a smile. "He is. He can also be a git sometimes." 

Barry snorted and crossed his legs. "Well, I'd imagine he'd have to be." 

 

Bruce turned his head to look at him. Smile still in place, "And why is that?"

 

"Because your intimidating. And- And if you don't have some spine- well. Not much hope for you, yeah?" 

 

Bruce shook his head slightly, still in good humor of course. "Yeah," 

 

Barry took another sip. "So, how are you feeling?"

 

Bruce made a noise of indecision. "Almost like I've been hit by a truck-but not quite as bad as yesterday."

 

Barry nodded to himself. "That's better,"

Bruce hummed in agreement. "I'm going to put the t.v.on, do you mind?"

 

"No, feel free. It's your hospital room."

 

Bruce just smiled again and flicked the t.v.on.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back for a little while! Had some free time and I saw a picture of Ezra Miller with long hair and I got inspired.   
> So yeah, here's the chapter.  
> As always thoughts and comments are always loved.

Barry waited by himself in the hospital lobby, waiting for Mr. Wayne. They were bringing him down in a wheelchair, much to his dismay. Barry ran his teeth over his lip and readjusted the warm drink in his hand. His hot chocolate long since discarded in the trash, he rocked on the balls of his feet, his hair falling out of his poorly kept bun onto his face. 

The elevator dinged open, and a disgruntled Bruce was being pushed into the lobby by an equally annoyed nurse.   
"Mr. Allen?" The nurse read off of his clipboard. 

Barry nodded and stepped up to Bruce and the nurse.  
"Alright, you two take care." And the nurse quickly made himself scarce.

"What did you do?" Barry asked in a mildly accusing tone. Bruce arched his eyebrows. 

"I have no idea." The teasing lit to his voice suggested otherwise. 

Barry nodded, "Of course." He handed Bruce his coffee. He went to stand up out of his wheelchair when Barry scowled. 

"No, sit down. Your not supposed to be walking for another three days." 

"That-"

"No."

Bruce kind of skeptically gaped at him before sipping the coffee. "I could fire you." Bruce grumbled as Barry began pushing the wheelchair. 

"You could." Barry agreed nonchalantly.

 

Another string of mumbling was spilled behind Bruce's coffee cup. 

The classy hummer was parked about a block way from the hospital. The chauffeur was waiting for them.   
Barry was glad Bruce was well, his injuries were healing, clean with no gritty infections or anything along the sort.

Bruce was still grumbly as they came to a stop at the black hummer. The chauffeur got the door open and Barry helped Bruce out of the wheelchair. Apparently he was too helpful because Bruce let out a startled, "You a deceivingly strong." As Barry got him into the back seat.

Barry went a little pink and clenched his jaw, "I guess," and handed Bruce his coffee, that the chauffeur had been holding. 

Bruce gestured to the seat next him, "Sit with me."

 

Barry hadn't planned on getting in the car with him, but as it goes- working with Mr. Wayne, he shouldn't plan on anything.

Barry nodded and got in the car sliding into place next to Bruce, making sure not go to fast or jostle him in the process. 

 

The chauffeur had given Bruce his laptop in the backseat because by the time Barry had his seat belt on he was already typing away something. He turned the screen towards Barry and there was two color swatches on the screen, they looked like fabric. 

"Which one do you prefer?"

The one on the right was a silvery grey, and the other was a deep crimson and it was more of a flat color. 

"For what?" Barry asked looking up at Mr. Wayne's face- this was Mr. Wayne, business serious and ready to work. 

"Your tie for the party at the manor."

 

"You're getting me a tie?" Barry pinched his eyebrows together. 

"An entire suit, but that's not until," Bruce looked at his phone quickly "Tomorrow."

 

"Mr. Wayne- I can't accept- what?" 

 

Bruce waved him off with his good arm- the one not in a sling. "I insist. It's for business anyway. When you come with me to functions you have to be properly dressed."

 

"Oh okay. I guess." 

 

Bruce gestured again to the screen. "Which color?"

 

"The red one."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! So my life has been a bit crazy as of late. Work school you name it. My single ass is even dating(?) Some one now??? How insane.   
> But school has let out and exams are done. I can write more now! Please forgive the brevity of this chapter I'm really trying to build up to the Christmas party. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much!

It wasn't until the hummer pulled around the front of Wayne Manor did Barry realise what he had gotten himself into. He won't deny the staring slash ogling he did at the beautiful home.

Barry let himself out of the car before he walked around the side of the car to help Bruce. Alfred was waiting with a wheelchair for Bruce that Barry helped him into much to his dismay. 

"I can walk!" Alfred stepped aside letting Barry help Bruce into the wheelchair.

Barry nodded. "Of course you can. But you're not going to."

"This is ridiculous." Bruce clutched his laptop and almost empty coffee as Barry pushed him. 

"Tragic I know. You not- not ripping your stiches? Absolute hilarity."

Bruce let out a grumble and Barry couldn't help but find it hilarious. This was the man that had his coworkers shaking?

Alfred walked beside the pair talking to Bruce running the itinerary basically.

"And now that Christmas party. The one at the hotel will you be making an attendance?"

"Briefly- I need to at least swing by."

"Of course."

Barry wrinkled his nose. It was weird getting such a close look at Mr. Wayne's private life. Running numbers and schedules all day every day. Sounds incredibly dull. Those glamorous parties must be taxing.

"And you Barry- you're fitting is going to be here at twelve p.m. tomorrow correct?"

Bruce pipped in. "Yes. Make sure the tailor isn't the last one we had."

"Dully noted sir."

They were up by the house and Barry was starting to feel a bit anxious. Was he supposed to leave?

 

"Come on in Mr. Allen. Lunch is ready."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all so much shit has happened recently but this fic I love so much

"Bruce what the fuck."  
Barry looked up from the desk he was seated at. The man was perched up on the desk like a lounging cat.   
From looking around Barry could see flower petals- rose petals? 

Bruce sprung from the desk and grabbed Barry by his tie and pulled him for a kiss.

 

The loud screech of a police siren caused Barry to stir with a jolt. That was a disturbingly out of character dream- and that was not okay.   
Barry had fallen asleep in his chair, pizza box on his chest and some Rom com rolling on the television screen.   
Barry pushed the empty box off his chest. He stood and stretch trying to get the slightly disturbing dream out if his head. 

Bruce lounging like a cat on a desk? What the hell brain. That's so far from- nope. He was not going down that graphic path thanks. 

Barry wandered into his bathroom and brushed his teeth then popped into the shower. He needed to hose off the pizza grease that was becoming a second skin at this point. 

Today was the day he was getting his suit fitted. Or rather they were going to some upscale store to pick out a suit and have it tailored because the time crunch was too small for a custom suit. Obviously. 

 

Barry steped out of the shower and checked his phone that he left charging on the counter. The screen flashed him a 5:30 a.m. and he groaned.   
He had another hour before he needed to be awake. Time wasted. 

Despite his awkward dream he was looking forward to seeing Bruce and hopefully Alfred.   
He wasn't sure if he was meeting Bruce or Mr. Wayne for this. 

Barry had really discovered they were two different people. Mr. Wayne was scary. Bruce? Not so much. Maybe in a different way. 

 

Barry ran his fingers through his wet hair. The florescent bulb was still questionable. The dingy blue cast the bulb had made him look gaunt with dark circles. He looked thin- sick even. Perhaps he just looked that way, with no fault of the bulb.   
Both the low light and the flickering was causing him to have a headache. 

His first paycheck was getting a new bulb. 

 

Barry got dressed- slowly this time. He picked out decent clothes. Comfortable in his style. He wasn't going to work but rather to several different stores until they found the right one. 

It's going to be interesting for sure.


End file.
